


Harsh Delivery

by 34c



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen, also this has some swearing and possibly implied sex so, college/free form au, maggie is a free floating hopeless romantic, odin is a bartender, they get stuck together in a bar at an ungodly time, this is reallllllly old ngl, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalochezia-noun, the use of abusive language to ease emotional pain.</p><p>Druxy-noun, an object or general presence which appears beautiful on the outside but to it’s core is extremely rotten.</p><p>(Old Au fic im uploading for the hell of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Delivery

Bars are lonely when you’re a bartender and a single college girl is the only person there. And when exhaustion sets in, the words and actions, the emotions that you were capable of an hour ago slip down a brain drain. 

But Odin had come to expect the girl’s company. Regardless of his exhaustion, or for a matter of fact anyone’s at this hour, there was one girl always here every Wednesday and Friday. Her presence wasn’t really solidified in his mind though. He couldn’t really recall if she ordered drinks or not; there was too much on his mind otherwise when the hours were this empty. 

“Hey. Dumbass.”

She was calling for him. No one else was here.

“Hey! You fucking shit smoking dumbass!”

And she was much more vulgar than usual. Much more. But didn’t he know this? Hadn’t he come to expect this from this particular girl?

However her name was lost in the back of his mind. Other thoughts occupied his attention now, though he glanced towards her in his busy exhaustion to let her know he heard her. 

“You know, if y-you introduced y-yourself properly, w-we could talk better. I d-don’t recall your n-name.” He may not have remembered her name, or have payed full attention, but he knew who she was by her face. Tall, green hair, and chocolate brown skin darted with freckles he swore were green at some angles.

“It’s Maggie motherfucking Lacivi! You pothead, I see you every day at the coffee shop!”

“Hey, didn’t y-you already c-call me a pothead?” He laughed weakly, entertaining the thought of leaving her alone. Her swearing had brought him to full focus now, though he knew he didn’t technically have to deal with her. She wasn’t ordering drinks and the owner had gone home.

But she opened her mouth and prevented that thought from coming to fruition.

“No. I called you a shit smoking dumbass.” At that point she slumped against the counter, her green hair now splayed everywhere over her crossed arms. Odin thought she looked like a giant green mess. And he swore he heard something else.

“Hey, if w-we’re delving into i-insulting territory, can I s-say y-you look awful? Like a j-jungle?” 

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“Well t-then you look l-like a g-giant green j-jung—” He wanted to finish his sentence but car lights passed and broke the dull lighting of the bar. The sudden flash revealed two things to him.

Maggie wore a beautiful white dress he didn’t see before.

And, he realized she was crying. Her arms shifted in response to the flash, and he saw runny makeup, and tears.

And he didn’t really know what to do. Obviously he knew enough about Maggie to get a gist of what went on. Why she wore such beautiful dresses, studded with flashy gold and delicate, intricate trim. He could recall that he and Ava talked about it last week.

“Odin, Maggie has some new boyfriend she bought into the dorm last night.”

“O-oh? Aren’t the dormitories s-separate?”

“Yeah, but do you think Maggie cares?”

It wasn’t a painful memory though. To him at least, he had no clue about Ava. Odin knew Maggie could have all the boyfriends she wanted in the world, and it wouldn’t make her happy. He didn’t feel sorry for her in the least bit though. He knew she brought this stuff on herself.

In fact, he wasn’t the only one. At the campus he worked at, he heard large portions straight up spit their words on what they called Maggie.

They called her a homewrecker.

Odin wasn’t sure if it was always accurate. Maggie had some bad people close to her. Not all of the break ups were her fault.

But he never said anything about the name. He never said to anyone about it, and as far as he knew, Ava didn’t know of it. But Maggie didn’t treat Odin well, so he kept his distance. 

“H-hey, sorry about that c-car. I’ll turn on the lights h-here, but order s-something. My j-job isn’t-”

“To sit around and chat, I get it. You’re Mr. Hot Shit bartender who has life going well for him!” She cut him off with her head raised, and her hair up over her eyes. Odin could really tell that she was crying now, even from the distance between them, and loud sobbing followed her statement.

Odin then leaned against the bar, a little ways from her and lit his pipe after that. Perhaps, he thought, that the smoke could drown out her sobs. He didn’t not care for Maggie to the point of boiling hate, but he didn’t like her enough to not want to go home. His day had been long. It had been boring. And he needed a bath. He wanted to turn off the lights in the back, lock up the place, and forget about his day.

However wouldn’t be done until Maggie left, so Odin thought it’d be best to say something.

“Hey Mags, l-look, y-you n-need to go…”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do you fucking slut!” She had her head raised completely now. And despite the tears and strained expression, the hot red cheeks and smeared lipstick, she was looking at him in his direction. Eyes on, pupils dilated.

As if she was waiting for a response.

“Y-you need to s-stop this at l-least. I’m tired, I w-want to go home.” He raised his voice to her, from all the way down. He wasn’t going to move closer to her after all.

“Stop what? Enjoying myself, among the fanfuckingtastic people at this bar tonight?! WOAH GUYS! Odin is going to do some shitty razzle dazzle routine! This douche is going to—! To—! To…” Her sobs started to choke up her statements. Maggie couldn’t form anything coherent to Odin with all her crying. 

Odin couldn’t bear this—she’d get no words out and wouldn’t get anywhere. 

“Hope you s-stop k-killing yourself o-over m-men? Over r-random f-frat boys you find acceptable? To p-please yourself?”

Maggie went silent. Odin continued, raising his voice and actually garnering enough strength to walk to her. He arrived in front of her, then contained with his original point.

“You r-realize the campus c-calls you! A-a homewrecker! They a-all think y-you’re bossy a-and intolerable! Y-you hurt y-your boyfriends, the o-ones you ‘l-love t-the most.’ And then t-treat e-everyone like-!” Odin didn’t finish.

“Like the piece of shit I am!! Like the intolerable, bitchyass, nasty, sausage sucking hellhole I am!” 

And Odin didn’t have to think twice before he saw Maggie breakdown in front of his own eyes. With her last statement, she had tipped over the bar chair, chin raised, eyes puffy, and turned around to put her hands on the bar, facing Odin.

He felt threatened. He felt somewhat sorry for her. He would have felt anger, but he was too exhausted for that. 

He saw Crow in her though, right then and there. The little girl who knew her family was harsh, was hard, and was broken. Who hurt people when she got angry and was in general, an annoying person to deal with to Odin. Granted, Odin knew she wasn’t as far gone as Maggie with herself, and he also knew she was younger than Maggie, but he could still see his sister in her eyes.

But that was broken the moment Maggie swung the fallen chair against the floor. The chair broke in half, and Odin no longer saw his sister in Maggie. At that moment, his forlorn similarities of Maggie turned to wandering, abyssal pity. The kind of pity he normally would take on innocent people who had just been shot for being in the wrong place, and left to rot, nameless, in a stinking alleyway.

His hung face, wide eyes and agape expression let her know that all too well.

And Maggie didn’t like it one bit.

“Don’t take pity on me you fucker.” Her snarled delivery to Odin said everything to him.

“People t-take too m-much p-pity on y-you. I-I guessed that. B-but go home. G-go back to w-wherever you want to w-wake up in the m-morning. S-stop running your heart o-over. Go s-somewhere where t-the p-people y-you’ll meet won’t think y-you’re a m-monst—”

He was stopped by a gold stiletto flung at his face, an exit bell chiming, and the sound of a glass door’s slamming.

When he looked up, Maggie was gone. Her shoe had fortunately missed Odin, but now was firmly ingrained into the frame of the wood between the bottles of alcohol. 

Odin wasn’t going to bother getting it out now. He also wasn’t going to bother the chair.

He’d deal with it in the morning, and he thought that whatever he just experienced with Maggie would come to him to bed tonight. He didn’t forget things easily. He wouldn’t forgot this easily. He grabbed his stuff, turned out the back light, and exited discretely through an employee only back door.

On his way out though, he wondered if Maggie was going to get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally was written back in April but yeah I'm just uploading it for the sake of putting something on this account to make it look less empty.


End file.
